Naruto: Secret of The Uchiha Clan
by PVT.Church
Summary: my idea of what it would be like if there was one other member of the uchiha clan, but he was sent to the land of waves, he has no clue about his true origins. then he meets naruto and the others and his life is changed forever. read and review
1. Prologue

Prologue: Samanoske's awakening

My name is Samanoske, I'm 15 years old. I don't know my last name all I know is that I'm different from everyone in the land of waves. I'm stronger and faster than everyone in my village and my vision is unlike any other. One day a group of ninja by the names of Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchia, Sakura Haruno, and Kakashi Hatake brought our village leader Tazuna back to complete the bridge that would connect us to the village hidden in the leaves and the other villages that had ninja. They separated after entering the village and I was intrigued by Sakura's beauty. I followed her through the village making sure she never noticed me. Her pink hair moved so majestically in the wind. He green eyes made me stop in my tracks. He smile made my heart skip a beat. She turned into an alley, I tried to call out to her but I was too nervous. Then some men tried to attack her. It was only two but they caught her by surprise.

Seeing this made my blood boil, I felt a huge surge of power throughout my body and I ran at them full force. Sakura was surprised to see a common villager fighting to help her out. One of the men threw a pucnh at me. I dodged it with ease and hit him in the chest. He flew into the wall and blanked out. The other guy was a bit more vigilant. He dodged and threw punches that matched my speed. Suddenly my vision got even better than it ever was. I could actually see cracks in the wall that others would never notice, and I could clearly see a bird flying high in the sky. This gave me a sensation like no other I had never experienced anything like this. Even cooler still I could somehow predict my opponents moves before he could do them himself. I dodged a few more punches and out of instinct formed handsigns. Not really know what I was doing I shouted "Fire style: Fireball Justu!" Flames came from my mouth and engulfed the man in front of me. Sakura was shocked that I did that and she said "I want you to come with me there's someone you need to talk to."

From that day on my life changed forever.

Authors note: I'm only putting up this prologue because I don't want to put too much out right now. Samanoske is a character based off my personality so it almost like putting myself in the story but heck I'm no ninja.


	2. Enter Naruto Uzumaki

Chapter 1: Enter Naruto Uzumaki

Me and Sakura continued our walk, but I felt really lightheaded. I never felt this way around girls before I wondered what was wrong with me. I guess she sensed that something was wrong cause she held me up as my legs gave out on me. She says "That was really brave of you to come and protect me." I respond saying "I couldn't let someone so beautiful get hurt it just wouldn't feel right."

She smiles and asks "Can you walk now?"

I stand up and walk ahead of her. We walk towards Tazuna's house when suddenly.

"Hey Sakura who's the weirdo your walking with?" a voice from above screamed

A boy no younger than I was landed in front of us, he had spiked blonde hair and his eyes were a blue deeper than the ocean. He had the look of person determined to prove he was worth something to the world.

"Well who are you?" he asks again.

"I'm Samanoske, and you are?" I ask

"Naruto Uzumaki, the future Hokage of the village hidden in the leaves." He says proudly.

Sakura says "He helped me when some guys tried to attack me…"

She walks over to him and whispers "He used a fire style justu, the same one Sasuke used against Kakashi and look at his eyes."

"What he has the Sharinga mmmph mmph!" Naruto tried to say but Sakura had covered his mouth so he couldn't reveal the information.

Sakura whispers "We better let Kakashi sensei explain this to him, cause for whatever reason he is here in the land of waves he has to come back with us."

I lead them to Tazuna's house, when suddenly a silver haired man opened the door.


End file.
